Bree Parker
Bree Parker ' (formerly Bree Davenport) is the second oldest child out of the Lab Rats. Bree is the feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. Bree possesses the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a great social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a brave, heroic, bionic teen. Bree is the fastest out of her siblings. She is portrayed by 'Kelli Berglund. Biography TBA Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed:' Bree's main bionic ability is to move at inhuman speeds, to the point where she sometimes can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. According to Leo, she can run at the speed of sound, which is 761.21 mph. (Which Father Knows Best), however, in Rise of the Secret Soldiers, she stated herself that she can run 500 miles per hour. Also, in Drone Alone she went from California to New Jersey and back in about a minute, which would require speeds up to 240,000 miles per hour. So it is unknown how fast she can exactly run. However, it is shown that she apparently does not experience extreme amounts of force, lack of breathable air, or extreme temperatures while moving at super speed, allowing her to even take people with her, with the only effects on their part being great discomfort due to strong winds and possible motion sickness. **'Speed Blast:' When her abilities were amped up she was able to blast enemies with her speed blast. **'Speed Fighting:' She and Taylor speed fight in You Posted What?!?. Her speed hits give her inhuman force that compensates for her lack of bionic strength. **'Speed Talking:' She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars and Mission Invisible) **'Speed Typing:' Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all of the words that exist in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) **'Sonic Cyclone:' When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone or whirlwind. (Leo's Jam and Mission Invisible). **'Speed Drawing/Painting:' Bree can draw or paint with her super speed as shown in Hole In One. **'Vacuum Generation:' Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vacuum, sucking small objects inside (Spy Fly). Also, in Back From the Future, Chase told her to create a vacuum to slow the collider down. ***'Speed Whirl:' Bree can super speed around enemies to catch them off guard. As shown when she super speeded around Gamma Girl in Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. *'Super Jump:' When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's also able to jump onto ceilings and adhere to them without any support. (Mission Invisible) *'Mental Navigation System:' Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. (Drone Alone) *'Wall Sticking:' She can stick to walls, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility:' Bree has a lot of acrobatics that makes her effective when she's fighting, it was first shown when she aerial cartwheeled in Bionic Birthday Fail. *'Vocal Manipulation:' In the episode Bro Down, it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. She also uses it in Trucked Out and Which Father Knows Best?. *'Super Durability:' Like her brothers, Bree can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people and cut them in half can only stun her. (Night of the Living Virus) *'Resistance to Extreme Climates:' In Rats on a Train, Donald says that thanks to genetic engineering, Adam, Bree and Chase are more suited to handle extreme climates. *'Invisibility:' Douglas gave her the ability to turn invisible. (Brother Battle). She used her invisibility to turn invisible when she snuck into Troy West's dressing room and found out his plans in Bionic Action Hero. Behind the Scenes TBA | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}